


Muzzles, Leashes, and Toothy Kisses: A Puppy Blog

by Spudato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blog entries, Multi, Petplay, queer writing by a queer writer for queer readers, weiss the shark puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: "So as many of you will have remembered a few weeks ago, my girlfriend @thebeefiestswitch and I were thinking of getting our very own pup! We’ve wanted one for years now and after a lot of consideration, we finally found one! So, I’ve decided to blog the journey we take with our new puppy, and hopefully people can lend an ear/hand if any trouble arise. We’ll take all the advice we can get!"In which Blake and Velvet adopt a shark puppy and Blake blogs about it. It sometimes goes to plan, but also mostly doesn't.





	Muzzles, Leashes, and Toothy Kisses: A Puppy Blog

**Author's Note:**

> In the same AU as 'On Your Knees, Bow Low'. This is going to be very soft and fluffy petplay with maybe a handful of mentions at best to actual sexytimes, because sometimes you just need Weiss to be petted and adored. Listen. I'm gay.
> 
> Blake is they/them, Velvet and Weiss/Snowy is she/her/they/them. Gender is a fuck and thus terms like mistress/master/girl don't really get used (Snowy is always referred to as 'puppy', Blake and Velvet are always referred to as 'owner'.)

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken._

> 21st April, 1022

Hey everyone!

So as many of you will have remembered a few weeks ago, my girlfriend  @thebeefiestswitch  and I were thinking of getting our very own pup! We’ve wanted one for years now and after a lot of consideration, we finally found one!

We’ve known her for a while, but taking the leap into making her ours was a big step. It’s interesting because whereas some people advised starting simple - a dog puppy, perhaps, or with a kitten, or a fox kit if we really wanted to start with something more ambitious - we decided to go for something a little more exotic. So, our little Snowy is a shark pup!

Now, I don’t know many people who own a shark pup, truth be told, and those who do have rarer pets say they’ll always have their own quirks that you’ll have to figure out yourself. But we think it’s worth our effort to try something new, since the benefits of the unusual can really balance out the subsequent troubles.

So, I’ve decided to blog the journey we take with our new puppy, and hopefully people can lend an ear/hand if any trouble arise. We’ll take all the advice we can get!

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 23rd April, 1022

Morning everyone.

So I’ve had a few questions come my way about our new puppy. She’s settling in nicely, so here’s some information!

**How long have you known Snowy for?**

A while! Seriously though, like a couple of years. We always sort of hovered around each other in that sort of will-they-won’t-they type deal, but we finally settled down together! So, technically that ‘lovingly taken’ bit is ‘lovingly taken x2’, though it’s mostly me taking _her._ ;3c

**A shark puppy? I’ve never seen one before!**

Me neither, haha. We’ve found she’s already quite bitey and playful and quiet, but no troubles (so far). Already, I think we’ve made the right choice for us.

**What kind of shark?**

Great white! Which is funny, since she’s pretty small, so we’re thinking she’s a little runt. I can pick her up and carry her around and she weighs next to nothing, which is useful.

Her pronouns are also she/they, by the by, for those curious.

**Do you think a shark is a good choice for a first-time puppy owner?**

I sure hope so! Some people have said it’ll be a challenge, but we’re up to it. She’s very cute and adorable so we’re hoping for the best!

**What do you feed a shark?**

We’re still figuring that out! I’m struggling to stop  @thebeefiestswitch  from going wild on the protein because they have to have a rounded diet!!! But so far, it’s been meats, fish, and roasted veggies, which have gone down a treat. She’s been so good!

**I feel like sharks aren’t as cuddly as a dog pupper or a kitten :(**

I would have said the same, but I’ve been having to try and peel Snowy off me when she’s feeling affectionate; I’ve found when she doesn’t want affection, she _really_ doesn’t want it, but when she does, she _does_. She’s very snuggly!

Anyway, it’s been a fun few days figuring out our new routine. I’ll post again in a while with updates!

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 27th April, 1022

Ow, ow, ow…

Does anybody have advice for a bitey puppy? Snowy’s been good to us, but sometimes it seems the word ‘no’ means absolutely nothing to them. Let it be known part of the reason we (I) wanted a shark puppy was because I really enjoy being bitten, and Snowy is just what I wanted… but whenever we say to _stop_ biting the message usually sails right over her head. Sometimes she’s very good and she stops right away! And other times my girlfriend has had to strongarm her to the mattress to tell them off.

They’re not even ashamed. Yesterday we sent her to the naughty corner and all we got was her smirking the whole time she was sat there.

We’re giving treats for good behaviour, and either sending her to the corner or into her cage (or not giving her orgasms) for bad behaviour, but I was curious if anyone else had other ways they’ve found useful? Seriously, my shoulders are _sore_.

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 28th April, 1022

We’ve had a couple of suggestions (and warnings) given to us about Snowy, which is nice! A couple of people recommended trying gags - both ball and bit - which then caused some people to say that gags - _especially ball and bit gags_ \- only encourage the problem, since it acts like a chew toy. Then again, others said to try and encourage the biting of other things, such _as_ chew toys, and reward them when they focus on those and not on us.

Problem is, we _want_ Snowy to bite us- well, I want Snowy to bite me, specifically - but not always? It’s hard to define the difference with her since she’s just a pup. We might try a bit gag though, since it’s a good aesthetic and, at the very least, will keep her mouth occupied. Maybe we’ll take the gag off to show them when _to_ bite, and put it on to show when to _not_ bite? Training is something we’re getting used to, haha.

Other than this first roadbump, however, it’s going great! She responds well to her name and obeys the vast majority of our commands, the biting issue notwithstanding. It’s still only been literally less than a week though, even though all the effort we’re going through makes it feel like we’ve had them for a month already. In the best way!

I’ll post soon with updates on our plan.

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 3rd May, 1022

Hello again! To whoever said a bit gag might encourage biting; you were right! Ow! She bites really hard now!

Whilst the gag stops them biting when we really don’t want them to, we’re trying to train her to not bite without a gag, and poor  @thebeefiestswitch  only has tons of marks to show how well that’s going. We’re thinking of looking into another alternative, so if anyone has any suggestions, please send them! Right now she has to wear the gag almost the whole time we’re playing together or training, else she snaps the moment you come near her mouth.

That said, when she’s good, she’s so good. Perfect cuddling size, and nice and quiet when you’re trying to have a little timeout. Once we’re over this… increasingly large hurdle, they’re going to be perfect.

That said, we’re switching out her leather collar for a yellow and black one, with accompanying CAUTION leash. If we take her anywhere or have guests around, we’ll need it.

See you next time!

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 6th May, 1022

Hello once again.

I recently got a flood of new followers and, as a result, asks. You can find the answers to most questions about my and  @thebeefiestswitch ’s new shark puppy in an earlier post, right here. To everyone saying they’re envious of my pup and/or envious that I have a pup, don’t worry! Eventually you’ll find the perfect pup or owner for you, even if your pup is extremely bitey/your owner is perpetually tired of your antics.

However, someone by the name of  @leatherandchains  came up with a very interesting idea to handle the (ongoing) biting problem: a muzzle.

Now, instantly the thought really hit us as a potential solution, but most of the muzzles we’ve seen haven’t been quite what we’d like. If Snowy was a dog puppy and not a shark puppy, it would probably be far easier to find one we all like. Alas, we’re still casting an eye about for a good option for them. So, yet again, if you have any good suggestions, feel free to send it to me or  @thebeefiestswitch !

As an update on Snowy; sometimes she’ll actually obey the ‘no bite’ command… by nibbling instead. Which is a far more reasonable approach to her attempting to tear chunks out of me (which I wouldn’t mind if the goal wasn’t to stop her), but it’s still not quite the behaviour we’re looking for. What is nice, however, is that she’s happy enough to please us if we’re rather, mm, _assertive_ about it. She’ll happily obey the commands she chooses to, and I suppose I should consider it a blessing that she’s happy to obey the ones we want most! It hasn’t stopped my thighs being completely marred with imprints of her teeth, but I can’t exactly say that isn’t what I want, hah.

So, our new plan is: continue the training (which is going… not great but not badly!), find a muzzle, and attempt to figure out _why_ she’s biting so much. We’re certain there’s a reason behind it other than plain disobedience, and maybe if we can find out what, we can lessen the frequency? Who knows.

Back to training we go!

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 11th May, 1022

We got through one play session with no biting! At all!

It involved giving her treats and pets what felt like every five seconds for her to keep it up, but we managed it! She was so good and we praised her a lot, and they _really_ enjoyed being petted and cooed over. Next time, I think we might be able to get away with giving her lots of praise when she’s good to get the same effect, but we’d have to try and see if it’d work equally as well.

That said, we’ve had a few suggestions for places to get a muzzle from! A few people suggested stores they buy from, but one or two mentioned getting custom muzzles to fit our purpose; one of which even lets you pick bright colours instead of just black leather. One of them was a perfect shade of sky blue that would really bring out (one of) Snowy’s eyes, so we’re thinking of asking for a quote to get it as a present.

Despite this ongoing attempt to cull the biting, Snowy’s been an excellent puppy; she’s full of love and adores being patted and hugged and carried, and their favourite thing is having our undivided attention. She likes to hog all the big cushions on the sofa and curl up between us when we let her on the bed, and it’s so sweet! We adore her, and honestly we don’t regret a thing about them.

Either way, thanks for the recommendations, and I’ll return with more soon!

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 14th May, 1022

My lover  @thebeefiestswitch  and I were talking on a handful of servers and DMs with other owners, and some mentioned they don’t ever let their puppy speak during play? I can’t imagine Snowy being anything _other_ than as vocal as they are, haha (and I! Love it when she says they love me! It’s so good!).

Anyway, yesterday we found out Snowy likes rough play, and she’s not afraid to go around tackling the back of people’s knees and having roll around on the carpet, although we have to be careful because she’s so small that, honestly, I could sit on her and break her. Like, seriously, she could be throwing the bigger temper tantrum you ever did see and we can pick her up two feet off the ground and have her squirm in mid-air. She deserves credit for not letting that stop her though; if I ever go missing and Snowy comes after me, neither hell nor high water (nor people over six feet tall) will be able to stop them.

It’s fun to play with her though, whether it’s chasing her around the house or rough-housing or playing many, many, many games of ‘Owner Says’. Owner says _don’t bite_ , Owner says _do bite_ , now _bite-_ no, I didn’t say _Owner,_ only do it when I say _Owner says-_

It’s an ordeal. Yet, it’s worth it for the kisses and snuggles and love, and honestly there’s nothing in the world I love more than Snowy right now (save for my girlfriend, of course, who has my whole entire heart and has had my whole entire heart since we were eighteen and I love you aaaaa) so yeah! I’m so glad we got our tiny shark baby.

(We’ve also measured Snowy for a muzzle, though we’ve not said why yet. Hopefully she doesn’t figure it out before it gets here.)

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 18th May, 1022

The new collar and leash arrived today!

As I mentioned earlier, we’re swapping out Snowy’s leather collar and leash for a nylon ‘CAUTION’ collar and leash instead, striped with black and _eye-burningly_ obvious from a distance. She won’t need it when they’re just with us, of course, and it’s just a precaution for other pets and guests… but I have to confess it looks very good on her. I thought it’d be a bad first impression to have a pup clearly slightly out of our control (make that ‘very’, but I digress), yet we like how... dangerous it makes her seem, even if we know her to be so cuddly and full of love. Paired with her incoming muzzle, I think it’ll make for a very striking look and a very handsome puppy. Speaking of which, she recently got groomed and likes having her hair shaved - it makes her hair stick up like little dorsal fins, and feeling the prickly fuzz on the back of her neck is nice to run your fingers over, and it’s just the right length to be able to grab a handful and get that tousled look without making her hair get knots-

Wow, that’s a very gay side-tangent. I’ve been- well, it’s not like at any given point I stopped being so since we got them, but I’ve been very soft for her lately! She’s been extra good and hasn’t been biting as often outside of strict command, which means I’ve been able to, uh, _test their obedience_ to wonderous effect. Once Snowy is fully trained it’s going to be a dream, but I’ll miss all the little frustrations, probably. I’m quite liking having a puppy who likes to rebel.

@thebeefiestswitch will probably disagree with me there, since she’s doing most of the wrangling and rough-housing and such, but deep down she probably feels the same. Probably.

Anyway, TL;DR: the new collar and leash are a marvelous and very attractive addition to our pup and I love them to death! But what’s new about that?

\- lavenderleash

_**got that puppy love feeling**  
_ _welcome to the blog of lavenderleash. they/them, 23, lovingly taken. proud shark puppy owner._

 

> 29th May, 1022

After a surprisingly short turnaround, the muzzle has arrived, and it’s even better than I could have ever _fucking envisioned_.

It’s a beautiful, handcrafted muzzle made from a sky-blue dyed faux leather, which gives a slight puppy-muzzle-esque appearance, though you could use it for any purpose outside of petplay and it would work fine. As previously mentioned some muzzles of a similar build come with dog ears or the like, which detract from the look we were actually aiming for? We have a shark puppy, after all, and it’s not like sharks are known for their… ears. Regardless, this one not only brings out their gorgeous baby blue eye but offers a more, hm, _intimidating_ look. It really does look like we’re trying to stop a biter from biting, not just giving the impression of a puppy. As suspected matching the muzzle with the collar works spectacularly well, and they were so excited to try it! She was a little shy at first, of course, as she is with a lot of new things, but after a while they even started growling and pawing at us if we tried to take it off.

Another surprise was that Snowy actually made a new rule for _us_ to enforce? She said she didn’t feel right talking with the muzzle on, and that whilst it was enough of a punishment to have the ability to bite (and kiss) taken away, she felt like a _really_ good puppy would stay quiet too. I think she finds it easier to be a puppy with it on, and it’s actually a really… sweet thing? Like, I’m unsure how to word it, but being able to have her ask something like that and trust us to handle her without words? It means a lot to us. So now when the muzzle is on, they’re to stay quiet save for groans and whines and, of course, her safeword.

It’s funny because I expected the muzzle to be more aesthetic than anything else, but it’s changed Snowy’s dynamic quite a bit even after a day with it, and I’ve had to gauge a lot of her mood and thoughts via her body language and their eyes. It’s different! We’re liking it a lot (and, uh, they look really really really hot with it on), and this was a really good idea, so thanks again to  @leatherandchains  and everyone who recc’d muzzles! It means a lot to me to have people help us and our puppy out.

I’m really excited to see how stuff goes from now. I want Snowy to meet other pups and I want to finish training her and I wanna sleep with her and my girlfriend next to me every single night and I’m so in love! And I hope everyone reading these updates is looking forward to it too.

\- lavenderleash

 


End file.
